orderofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Haile St. Evremond
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = January 27 | age = | gender = Male | height = 190 cm (6'3") | weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) | blood type = AB | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Seraphim Royal Knights | occupation = | previous occupation = Marquis of Excelia | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Messam St. Evremond | base of operations = Excelia | relatives = Messam St. Evremond (twin brother, deceased) Morgan le Fay (wife, deceased) Nashmiera (sister-in-law, deceased) Kenshin (nephew, deceased) | myrrh code = Ryunohige | element = Poison | affinity = Millennial Decay | overdrive = Scourge Lance of Atrophy Mind Blast }} Haile St. Evremond is an Enlightened, and a descendent of Kharsis. He is the fraternal twin brother of Messam and is considered one of the most powerful Enlightened to have ever lived. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Spear Specialist: He has demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets, such as Messam's Serapha. He was also able to easily cut down an army single-handedly with ease. Magic Master: Haile has a great mastery at using both Dark and Divine magic spells. He is skilled enough to use magic without the use of the charge sequence of a Dark magic spell. He has even used a simple barrier spell to block another magic attack by Messam, who is arguably the most proficient user of magic in the ancient Enlightened world. He can produce powerful protection and restoration spells to his person while in battle, should the need arise. Step Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Haile is shown to easily outmaneuver Messam's ability in Steps and Affinity-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on Serapha and still dodge a point-blank Scintillant Stream. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Third Stage level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Ryunohige Ryunohige (lit. "Dragon's Beard/Whisker"): Haile's Myrrh Code. By extending his hand in front of him, Haile is able to summon his spear. Ryunohige is sturdy enough to sustain and deflect blows from Messam's Serapha, which is said to be able to cut anything. Ryunohige's head is jagged, somewhat resembling a wyrm's beard, as per its namesake. While in Affinity, the spear itself becomes slightly longer, and a chain hangs from the end of the shaft, which allow the weapon to be used as a long-range weapon. :Harmony Special Ability: Haile's weapon is particular in that it is able to absorb all forms of energy, a trait that makes the wielder of this weapon a formidable adversary. The spear has a limit to the amount of energy it can absorb at once, causing the spear to overload and not be able to absorb energy for a few minutes. Haile can use the energy within the spear to fire powerful blasts or to heal his wounds. Affinity Millenial Decay: By coalescing the surrounding energies, Haile is able to form a sphere of light around him, which is able to deflect all attacks temporarily. When Haile emerges, the sphere shatters, and the resulting shards can inflict considerable damage to anything that surrounds it. In this form, Haile gains a set armor which includes a breastplate with various straps and belts, gauntlets, greaves and sollerets. As with most Affinities, he gains a set of energy wings, which are capable of flight. Haile's energy wings are colored teal, and can be retracted and hidden away. While in this form, the space around Haile is displaced, causing ghastly images of his form to frequently stretch out from his body. :Affinity Special Ability: Millenial Decay allows Haile to control the element of poison. He is able to release a deadly poison from his spear at will, enabling him to essentially kill off a person in a single strike almost instantly. Additionally, his attunement to the element grants him immunity to all diseases and toxins. Also, he is able to remove poisons from others by extracting it and sealing it into his own body, and the healed person becomes immune to that ailment forever. Haile is able to extend this bodily poison to affect the mind. This enables him a choice of whether to use either a "physical" or "mental" poison against his opponents. *'Spear Materialization': Haile is able to materialize Ryunohige back in his hand if it is out of his reach. *'Flight Capability': Haile's wings allow him the ability to take flight. While in flight, the wings do not 'flap', instead, they simply act as a sort of throttle to propel him through the air. Overdrive: The special abilities of Millenial Decay, which focus on utilizing various poisons to maim or to outright kill. Some techniques invade the minds of enemies, enabling the user to extract information or to punish them until the end of time. *'Scourge': Haile can materialize bubbling tendrils of poison from either his hand or spear. Additionally, he can also utilize the tentacles to entangle his opponents. The poison from this ability possesses acidic properties; it can disintegrate almost all substances in a matter of moments. When used in a manner that does not physically materialize the poison, it destroys the body at the molecular level. While Scourge is the most basic ability of Millenial Decay, it has been noted by Ken and Messam to be the most feared and powerful ability of Haile's Affinity. *'Lance of Atrophy': By stabbing an opponent with Ryunohige, he is able to inject a poison that reverses the effect of healing abilities and magic, causing those techniques to inflict further damage instead of their intended use of healing. *'Mind Blast': When Haile places his hand to a person's head, he is able to produce a poison inside the targeted person's mind that allows him to erase or extract memories, thoughts, and/or ideas from the person's mind, and then replace them with false ones at will. The effect can resisted and broken through substantial willpower, but only if the person is aware that their mind has been altered. Only an Enlightened can break free from this technique. Mythology *When Haile was alive, many Enlightened believed that his spear, Ryunohige, was the spear of legend whose undulating spearhead was said to have harbored the power of tumbling thunderclouds. However, Ken later surmised that Gungnir was the true spear of legend. Trivia *Haile's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "Blessed He with Boils" by Xanthochroid. Quotes Battles & Events